Their Previous Meeting
by CastleloverHolly
Summary: He remembers having those piercing eyes burned into his mind weeks after that signing, wanting to know what caused such pain and wishing he knew how to help take it away. BASICALLY, Castle finds the books that he signed to Beckett before they met!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic EVER its only short but there's another chapter coming up soon. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. It's all for fun!**

"Hey Castle, just…you know sit on the lounge and don't touch anything. I'll only be 20 minutes tops then we can go meet the boys at the old haunt," she said as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

Their case had been long but they had finally closed it after a grueling couple of days.

He slips off his shoes and hangs his coat on the kitchen stool as he sits on the lounge watching her retreat to her bedroom to shower. Minutes pass as he lays his head back and closes his eyes trying not to think of the naked and wet Kate in the other room. When it all becomes too much he looks over and notices a pile of books on the second shelf of the coffee table. Reaching over he grabs what looks to be the most read book there, A Rose for Everafter. Flicking through the book already knowing every word printed on the pages, he catches sight of blue marker and turns the page to find words written across the page followed by none other than his signature.

Kate,

Remember that all mysteries can be solved and all stories can have a happy ending.

Rick Castle.

"_Hi I'm your biggest fan!"_

_Smiling politely he takes the book asking for a name and signing one of his all too famous slogans on the page before handing the book back to its rightful owner. These signings all become the same after you go to so many of them. It's tall the same over time._

_The day goes by quickly and there are only a couple of people left in the line when he notices a tall brunette cradling her book in her hands._

_Something about her catches his eyes and he can't seem to keep his gaze off her. He then notices the sadness in her eyes, oblivious when she walks up to him handing her book out for him to take. After a sly cough he takes it from her before smiling his famous toothy grin. She states her name. "Kate."_

He remembers having those piercing eyes burning into his mind weeks after that signing, wanting to know what caused such pain and wishing he know how to help take it away.

Dumb-founded he sits staring at his written words remembering the familiarity he felt when she first took him in for questioning, even though he'd been unable to connect the dots and remember where he'd seen those eyes before. Now the young Kate Beckett he'd met all those years ago finally made sense

**See i told you it was short! but wait THERES MORE! next chapter should be uploading tomorrowish or in the next couple of days hopefully it will be longer! Anyway I hope you liked it? I would very much appreciate a review even if its just one word. I'd love some feedback of how to make it better or if anyone has an idea of how Rick would find his book or ideas you'd like to see in the next chapter** **just let me know I'd love to use some of your ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. It's all for fun!**

**Chapter 2. I hope you like it :)**

Kate had just finished getting ready to go out. As she opens the door there was nothing that could prepare her for the sight of Castle sitting on her couch staring at her signed copy of his book. Quickly she runs over she yanking the book from his prying hands.

"What part of don't touch anything exactly did you not understand," she asks.

"Huh I was…" Caught by the surprise of the grab, Castle looked up at Kate and just stared into her eyes. The eyes he'd seen all those years ago looked straight back at him. How could he have missed it?

But they were different. There was hardly any of the sadness that had defined them before. They were filled with annoyance as expected but there was something else a lightness, something that he wasn't sure about.

He finally stumbles out with a reply having thought about the situation.

"..I..I touch things," he says with a wide grin, repeating the words she had once said to Agent Jordan Shaw a few cases back.

Beckett sighs and throws the book back on the shelf softly.

"I should have known you couldn't keep you hands to yourself," she says with a sly smile. "Get up lets go meet the boys," she says as she walks towards her front door, Castle sits back considering what to say next when he reaches out and grabs the book again.

"I remember you, you know. Once I saw what I wrote it all came flowing back. I normally don't sign books like this," he says while pointing to the words on the page. "I have a list of things to sign on peoples books but you were different."

Having already turned away from the door Kate walks towards him and takes the book back out of his hands, putting it back on the table. "Castle, that was years ago. There is no way in the world you would remember me. You must of had hundreds of people at that signing."

"I do. Your eyes. I remember them, I remember you. You were so real the way you cradled my book to your chest like you cherished it so much. I knew you were there because you'd actually read my books and appreciated the words and not just to meet the all-too-famous 'playboy' author I was back then."

Kate's mouth drops at the confession as she continues to stare at him until she has to look away, a slight tear running down her face as memories of her mother and his books flush through her head. How could he remember? Finally finding the courage she looks back at him.

Rick sits patiently fighting back the urge to jump up and hug her, unable to sit and watch her cry. She moves slowly to sit opposite him contemplating what to say. Finally she whispers her reply.

"Your books got my through my mother's death. She read them before me you know. She would constantly say 'They're a great read Katie-bear, you would love them' It wasn't until she died that I finally picked one up, wanting to sit where she sat, and read what she read and feel close to her again."

Rick moves back in his chair eyes never leaving hers. She picks the book up rubbing her fingers over the cover slowly as she continued looks down at it.

"This was the first one I ever read. I was hooked right from the start. I would sit in my mum's chair for hours until I finally had to get up to eat. It was all I would do for days until I'd read them all. I loved that in the little world you'd created every criminal was brought to justice, no crime left unsolved. And that's what I wanted so bad, to just find my mothers killer and finally have justice.

It was one of my first weeks on the force when I heard about your book signing. I was running late so I ended up at then end of the line having to wait hours for you to sign my book, but it was all worth it. You were my favourite author. Still are.

I was so nervous yet so excited to meet you, just to say thank you. But all I could think about was my mum and how I would of loved her to be with my right then and there. When I finally reached the table you were just staring into my eyes. It was like you were looking right into my soul. It wasn't until I coughed that you took my book and gave me your brilliant smile that just melted my insides.

After that it went so quick I gave you my name and you signed something. It wasn't until I was on my way home that I read what you wrote - that all the mysteries can be solved. You have no idea how it made me feel that a complete stranger saw through my walls, I couldn't even describe it. I still don't know how to. It gave me so much hope. I had no idea how you wrote such perfect words."

A silent tear ran down her face as she quickly brushed it away. She looked up at Castle who was still looking at her smiling. She gave him a small smile back as she placed the book on the table.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to see her smile.

"My smile really makes your insides melt?"

Kate lets out a slight giggle, playfully hitting his shoulder

"Yeah that was before I met the real you Mr. Nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush!"

He gives her a genuine smile. "Oh Beckett is that how you think of me? For the record YOUR smile makes my insides melt. And you don't do it nearly enough, although I'm glad I haven't been reduced to a puddle."

She shivers all over. Butterflies in her stomach. He is the only man who can do that to her. She is amazed at his ability to make her smile like nothing else matters. Realising just how much she loves the man sitting across from her, she looks up at him and into his eyes witnessing just how much love and adoration he gives back to her.

Unsure of his control not to pull her on him and kiss her like there is no tomorrow, he stands and pulls her up with him.

"We better go the boys are waiting."

Still staring into his eyes, she rises on her tiptoes and kisses him softly on the lips, pulling back before it deepens, sighing at the feeling of his lips on hers. She could get used to that.

"What was that for?"

"Just..Thank you for caring and for remembering."

He crushes her to his chest bringing her into a warm embrace.

"Always."

She turns around and starts to walk towards the door to leave for the Old Haunt as he pulls her back trying to kiss her a huge grin on her face she playfully pushes her back.

"We better go, the boys are waiting," she says in a teasing voice as she walks towards the door.

**So i hope you like it, I'm unsure it I want to leave it there or take it further i have some ideas for a next chapter but I'm not sure about it i don't want to ruin it? so Please tell me if you want one of them at the bar with everyone cause or not? Thanks :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They finally turned up at the Old Haunt an hour later than they were expected, they saw the boys sitting at the usual booth and looked over to notice Lanie walking from the bar carrying three drinks. Since when was Lanie coming to drinks? Kate panicked knowing that she was unable to hide anything from Lanie and at first glance she knew that she would want details, even though Kate didn't really have any details to give. As she walked to towards the group Rick turned towards the bar to grab them both a drink.

As soon as she reached the table Lanie was on her feet dragging her off before she even got the chance to sit, the boys looked on with confused looks and shrugged.

Reaching the bathroom Lanie turned to face Kate eyebrows raised.

"So girl, you've got some explaining to do, what took you and writer-boy so long? An hour late to be exact, and let me tell you Kate Beckett it does not take that long to shower and change clothes, unless there was a certain writer-boy helping out then that would be a different story." She said with a wink.

"Oh gee Lanie, Hello to you too! And there is no way I'd be letting writer-boy help with any of that! We just got caught up talking, I guess time just flew by.."

"Oh no way you're not getting out of it that easy. What did you talk about?"

Kate stood there considering what to say, she settled with everything. That's what best friends are for right? She had to tell someone.

"Ok…"

* * *

Back at the bar Rick sat in the booth next to an empty seat. Confused he looked up at the boys who were staring at him.

"Where did Ka….uh..Beckett go? He asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Ryan and Esposito's eyebrows rose as they looked at each other and shrugged. "It's Kate now is it Castle? What kept you so long why are you…" he looks down at his watch "why are you an hour late?" Ryan stares waiting for an answer.

"Yeah bro, what aren't you telling us?"

"You didn't even answer my question?"

"Chica dragged her off pretty quickly, before she even had the chance to sit down seemed pretty urgent. Now you answer our question."

"Oh..ahh you know how girls are...they always take forever to get ready.."

The boys looked at each other grinning.

"Aha sure bro whatever you say. It's okay. You don't have to tell us I can just get the details off Lanie later."

"Boys, boys there's really no details, if there were you know you would be the first to know." Rick sits quietly listening to the boys murmur, thinking about everything that went on in Kate's apartment wondering what the kiss meant, if it would just get brushed under the rug like the undercover kiss or if they would talk about it. It was then that he made himself a promise that he wouldn't let it go. Not this time. This time they were most definitely going to talk about it.

* * *

Lanie flung herself at Kate unable to control herself "You kissed him! I'm so proud of you girl! It's about damn time!"

"Lanie you know this isn't the first time we have kissed."

"I know, I know but it was the first REAL kiss that wasn't undercover! How was it?"

"You're right it was very real this time. I could never get sick of kissing that mouth. His lips are so soft, it was amazing I don't know why I waited so long. I'm scared though about what it's going to mean for us... I think I'm in love with him Lanie. I have never felt like this with anyone before, not Will not Josh, hell the reason I broke up with Josh in the first place was because I realized that I would never feel about him the way I feel about Castle. I want to be with him so bad. But what if it doesn't work out? What then?"

Lanie pulled her into another hug unable to contain herself. "Girl you can't worry about the 'What if's' you can't live like that you need to take a chance you need to tell that man how you feel. You two were made for each other. Just talk to him."

"You're right Lanie. I will talk to him, I have to, as soon as the right time comes up"

"You know I'm always right girl. Just don't wait too long okay."

"Thanks Lanie don't worry I won't wait too long. We better get back to the boys before they send out a search party.

* * *

Throughout the boys' conversations, Rick continued to look towards the bathroom waiting for Kate to appear.

"…I really don't understand why you guys insist on calling me honeymilk…its.."

"The girls have been in there a while maybe I should send someone in to check on them?" Rick blurts out mid-sentence.

Ryan jumps startled by the interruption looking towards Rick "What's up with you tonight man you've been quiet. I'm sure the girls are fine they will probably be out any minute now."

"Hey look there they are now" Esposito states looking over at the bathrooms.

Rick turns abruptly and sees them arm in arm, his stomach flutters as he looks up to see Kate laughing at something Lanie says.

"What's so funny" He asks as he moves over for Kate to sit down.

"Uhh nothing just something Lanie said" she replies giving Lanie a wink.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, Rick being unable to take his eyes off Kate the whole time. Ryan is the first to leave wanting to get home to Jenny, Lanie and Espo are soon to follow, leaving Rick and Kate alone in a nearly empty bar.

After an awkward silence they both go to say something over the top of each other.

"Do you.."

"Are we.."

"You go first" Kate giggles smiling up at him.

Rick grinned, Kate Beckett just giggled, she must be drunk.

"I am not drunk Castle! What were you going to say?"

How does she do that! "I was just going to say, do you..Ah…want to go for a walk?"

She nods slowly getting up waiting for Rick to put his coat on before they make their exit.

Stepping out of the bar they are hit with a cold gush of wind, it had cooled dramatically since they had entered the bar. Wrapping her arms around herself subtly Kate turns to Castle to wait for directions. She sees him taking his coat off before she realizes what he was doing it was around her; she shuffles her arms into the too long sleeves and looks up to him blushing slightly.

"Thanks" she says bumping her shoulder against his. "Anytime" he replies with a grin, walking forward "I was getting hot anyway, couldn't be bothered carrying it myself"

"Either way...Thank you." She walks next to him shoulder to shoulder heading towards her apartment. "You don't need to thank me you know, I'd do anything for you." He whispers as her stomach flutters. "So anyway what were you going to say before? In the bar?" Kate looks up at him not sure if she wants to have this conversation with him on the street.

"I…I don't remember…it doesn't matter.."

She looks up at him into his eyes and sees hurt " You don't remember or are you running away from something?"

She looks around searching for a park bench or something they can sit on, she settles on a swing set. She walks across the road and knows that he will follow.

Unable to make eye contact she stares at her trembling hands as she contemplates a way to answer his question.

"I…I'm trying not to run away from my feelings that I have for you Castle. I don't know why it's so hard for me to let you in, you have no idea how much I want to dive right into everything with you but I'm afraid, scared that I'll stuff up and wreck what we already have, our partnership, our…"

He stops her with his mouth on hers, she parts her lips slightly letting his tongue slide in beside hers. She rises from the swing running her fingertips through his hair, moaning into his mouth.

"I can't think when you do that" she whispers leaning her forehead against his.

"Good" he says kissing her again softly "you're over thinking it… You're not going to ruin this, I won't let you. It's too important." He grabs her hand and holds it against his chest where she can feel his rapid heartbeat. "Us. This. Will only make our partnership stronger. I don't want you to dive into anything you're not ready for. You can start in the shallow end, hell you can start in the kiddie pool if you want to. We can take it slow, snail speed, take it day by day. I just want this. I need this. I need us. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you whenever I feel like it" he leans in, kissing away the single tear that runs down her cheek, kissing down slowly to her jaw then finally reaching her mouth.

"Ok.." she replies bringing his lips back to hers "But we have to take it slow, and you can't go kissing me in the middle of the precinct, nothing's changing at my work."

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiles up at her pecking her quickly on the lips "Ok, you can set the pace, I can follow" he says as he lifts her up into a bear hug spinning her around.

"Ok you big goof, put me down!" He complies as he kisses her again, hands pulling her closer to him and they slide up her back. She slides her tongue along the roof of his mouth, putting her hands around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. He smiles into the kiss "what have you got planned for the rest of your weekend off?" he asks

"I don't know, I was planning on a relaxing weekend in, but I'm open to an alternative?"

"Good. I'm taking you out."


	4. An update

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait this chapter is taking longer than i thought it was i have a plan just having trouble writing it down. Just giving you a heads up the next chapter might take a few days or longer to get up but I promise you, you will see it eventually.**


	5. The Date Part 1

**A/N So here it is sorry it took so long was having trouble getting it down to how I wanted it, I'm still not sure about it but here it is anyway! I have also been neglecting to thank to people that have helped me out with all this :S first that's to CastleLover222, and PenguinOfTroy for encouraging me to start writing HUGE thanks to Penguin for editing this stuff and making sure its readable :) this Chapter I got some help from Fooxoo with some wording So thanks to her to! i think thats everyone! Enjoy!**

_The Date Part 1_

It was exactly one hour until Castle said he'd pick her up for their date. She'd always thought their first date would be a night out in the town with a fancy dress and a fancy restaurant, boy was she surprised when he'd said "Dress casual with comfy walking shoes, I'll pick you up at 4." She had been deciding on what to wear for the last 20 minutes, to be honest she'd been stressed about it all day, skipping lunch to have a girl chat with Lanie; she'd considered calling her for some more advice on what she should wear but there really wasn't enough time.

* * *

Putting his arms through the sleeves of his plaid dress shirt he left it unbuttoned over his white undershirt. He was so nervous, he'd never been so nervous for a date in his life, but Kate was different; He wanted everything to be perfect. They would get on the train, get off the train at Manitou Metro north station and hop into his mate's mustang. He had it all planned out, there was no reason for anything to go wrong. He knew Kate expected fancy but he wanted to do something different, wanted for her to be comfortable, to get comfortable to the idea of being with him without getting bombarded with paparazzi.

As he reaches her front door his palms are sweating, quickly wiping them on his jeans he knocks on the wood. He hears footsteps quickly shuffling to the door then finally he comes face to face with a grinning Kate.

"Hey," he says quickly handing her the flowers that he bought off a little boy selling them on the street on his way up.

A blush threatens to creep up onto her cheeks as she takes them, the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter.

She finds a glass to put the flowers in turning back to look at Castle. "Thanks for the flowers they're beautiful" She reaches up on her tiptoes quickly kissing him on the corner of his mouth "Ahh I have to finish getting ready okay. I'll be 5 minutes." She says as she retreats back into her bathroom.

He touches his lips trying to hold on to the lingering warmth her lips had left there; nodding quickly he gives her a once over taking her in before she disappears from sight. He's left standing there as his insides turn to mush thinking about the effect she has on him.

In the bathroom Kate sits on the toilet unable to wipe the grin spread across her face. Her stomach flutters thinking about the sight of him standing at her front door holding the flowers out nervously. She stands quickly looking in the mirror giving herself a once over, quickly tying her hair up she takes a deep breath before stepping out.

She is hit with déjà vu when she walks out seeing him sitting on her couch but instead of holding her copy of his book he is cradling her iPhone.

"What are you doing with my phone Castle, don't you have your own to play on? How did you even get in there I only changed my passcode last week?" She says as she walks over pressing the home button on the game of angry bird he was playing.

"My phone is nearly dead? Had to pass the time somehow, as for your passcode it wasn't that hard to figure out…you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are you taking me?" she replies grabbing her bag.

"It's a secret, but we'll be late if you don't hurry up," he says as he holds the door open for her waving her through, "me Lady."

Stifling a laugh she walks out. "What a gentleman," she says as she heads out to his car.

* * *

The bell dings as they walk through the door to their usual coffee shop, waving to the girl behind the count he holds up two fingers which the girl nods at and points them to their usual table.

Inhaling the smell of the fresh coffee beans they take a seat opposite each other as they wait patiently for there coffee.

"How is that we could ever be late to get a coffee at our coffee shop?" She says with a grin looking to Castle waiting for a reply.

"This isn't where we are heading. We are catching a train somewhere."

"A train? Where are you taking me?"

"It's really top secret Beckett, I would LOVE nothing more then to tell you…but I'm afraid if I did then I'd have to kill you. I'm sorry." He replies with his cheeky grin as their coffees get brought over.

Simultaneously taking a sip of their coffee Kate laughs as she looks up noticing the milk moustache that now covered his upper lip, holding back her laugh she reaches over wiping it from him with her thumb before bringing it to her mouth.

He was taken aback slightly by her boldness tonight, her thumb lingering on his lips and then disappearing between her own, if she continued this way he was sure his body would short-circuit. Taking a deep breath he shivers slightly as Kate gives him a sly grin. He notices the twinkle in her eyes. She too knows what she does to him.

Finishing off their coffee they stand as Castle goes and pays the lady, standing at the counter he also buys a bearclaw and a muffin for himself.

"It's about an hour trip thought I'd get something for us to snack on."

"Oh good I'm starving. What time does the train come?"

Looking down at his watch he notices the time, "we're cutting it short, it comes in 20 minutes and it's the last one for the day."

"No worries, we have plenty of time Grand Central is only 10 minutes away," she says grabbing the bearclaw and handing the muffin to Castle. Turning around she starts walking out the door when she is suddenly met with hot liquid running down her chest. Looking up she finds a lady staring at a now empty coffee cup.

"Oh my…..oh my god! I'm so sorry!...They forgot my sugar and I was….I was going into get some more," the lady said handing her over some tissues. "Oh gosh I'm not normally this clumsy.. I'm so sorry is there anything I can do? I will pay to get it dry cleaned? Buy you another top…"

Looking down at herself before looking at Castle's now still face she turns back to the lady. "It's no problem don't worry about it, accidents happen, I didn't like the colour of this top anyway," she says trying to calm the lady down, giving her a comforting grin. "It's really no harm done"

"Seriously let me give you something, I've ruined such a lovely shirt."

"No honestly it's ok don't worry about it. I should be giving you money for a new coffee, I wasn't watching where I was going. We'll call it even okay." She says as she pats down her shirt trying to soak up some of the liquid.

"Ok, if your sure...I'm really sorry again," the lady says as she continues to walk into the shop.

Running his fingers through his hair Castle meets Beckett's eyes. "Well I guess our date is getting cut short."

"I'm sorry castle, I was really looking forward to going on this adventure with you."

"It's ok we can go out another time; I better get you home so you can get changed, the adventure can wait."

"We still have the rest of the night Castle you can come back to mine and we can watch movies all night and get some Chinese?" She says with a hopeful grin wanting to wipe the disappointment off his face.

"That sounds good."

**A/N Hope you liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated. Part 2 should be along very soon :)**


	6. The Date Part 2

**A/N So here's the Second half Of the date , I'm not sure about it went over it heaps but i just couldn't change it so you get it as it is!**

**Thanks to Castlelover222 for her brainstorming sesh :D and the lovely PenguinOfTroy  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I Own NOTHING!  
**

Re-entering the lounge room after a quick shower and a change of clothes Kate finds him sitting on the couch holding a Chinese take-out menu.

"I already ordered." He says when he notices her looking at him standing in her yoga pants and a baggy T. "I wasn't sure what you felt like so I got a bit of everything, shouldn't be longer than 30 minutes."

"Mmm that sounds great, I'm actually starving, didn't get to eat much over lunch" she says giving him a small smile as she walks over to sit next to him on the couch. "Why don't you choose a movie for us to watch while we wait for the food to get here?" picking up the remote she presses a button, and a list of movies pop up onto the screen.

Grinning at the neat trick her TV does he makes a mental note to ask her where she got it, He definitely needs one.

"Fancy" is all he says before he starts scrolling down the lists of movies. He gives up trying to choose one and hits the random button letting the TV choose its own.

"The Titanic? Really Castle?" She says as she rolls her eyes at his selection "That's the last time I trust you with movie selection"

"It was a random selection Beckett, besides The titanic is a beautiful movie."

"Gosh your such a girl castle!"

"It is a beautiful movie, you scared you'll cry? I won't think anything less of you if you do, knowing me I will be deduced to a blabbering baby by the end of it"

"I'm not going to cry Castle."

"Ha! You think so? You've obviously never seen this movie before, care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Absolutely, if I win you have to do everything I ask at the precinct for a week"

"Deal...and if I win you have to…..ah..take a couple of vacation days I know you have plenty racked up, to take a real break and relax."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now? I have the whole weekend off"

"I said a REAL break, this does not count; we could go somewhere, go on vacation..." sensing Kate's discomfort he realises that he is getting ahead of himself and subtly changes the subject. "Or you could just relax here, all day catch up on some reading? Anything, I don't know. Think of it this way, either way you win?"

"Castle…" she says contemplating it for a moment, "Okay fine, you're on!" She watches as the joy rises back into his eyes.

"Yes! Great. I've totally got this one in the bag." He says with excitement grabbing her hand linking their fingers giving it a squeeze. Staring at the linked hands she smiles broadly loving the part of him that can get so excited over something little. "So what is Alexis and Martha up to tonight?" She asked bringing her eyes back to his.

"Ah Alexis is at a study group/sleepover at Paige's tonight and as for my mother she is probably off at some function looking for a hit on her Greydar."

Kate laughs "Her Greydar?"

"Who knows, this is my mother we are talking about."

"So you'd be home alone tonight Castle, I guess you're lucky I'm gracing you with my presence."

"I am lucky" he replies as he pushes a loose hair back behind her ear, before leaning in to bring his mouth slowly to hers; the kiss starting off slowly until their bodies are ignited as it becomes more passionate. Falling back onto the couch Kate situates her body over his deepening the kiss as a loud ding is heard from the door. Groaning into the kiss he pushes her up before stealing another kiss, missing the fire that they feel when their mouths are brought together.

"I guess dinner is here, brilliant timing" she says sarcastically as she looks through peephole in her door, Rick quickly stands reaching into his pocket grabbing a couple of notes from his wallet quickly handing them over. "Keep the change" he says as he shuts the door fare-welling the delivery guy.

Kate gives him a glare, placing her wallet down on the counter before bringing the food over to the bench.

"So did you invite another 10 people over that I don't know about? Because this is A LOT of food"

"I didn't know what you felt like! Besides, leftovers are always handy."

Kate shakes her head holding back a grin as she empties the bags contents, laying them out in front of them.

"Mm this smells divine" she moans as they start eating.

* * *

"Oh gosh I'm so full. I don't think I could eat another bite." She says as she starts putting the lids on the containers and stacking them up in her fridge.

"I agree" Rick replies patting his stomach "I don't even think I'd be able to fit in popcorn for the movie!" he jokes back.

"Wow you must be really full than; even if you weren't I don't have any anyway."

Shaking his head he opens his mouth mockingly. "I can't believe any women I love as much as you doesn't have a steady supply of popcorn! What has this world come to" he says before throwing his hands up in mock disgust before looking up to notice the shock covering Kate's face, his mouth drops as he realizes his slip.

"I…Oh…Kate..I didn't mean it…I mean I did mean it; I meant it very much…I didn't mean to say it?...i mean not right now? Because were at a good place and I…I didn't want to move to fast and ruin it…because I don't want you to run…and.."

She silences him with her lips hard against his, taking his breath away as she bites his upper lip kissing him forcefully as her tongue slides besides his. Moaning slightly into the kiss she draws away. As quickly as she started the kiss she ends it, before running her hand through his hair and over his cheeks before giving him a peck on the lips. She brings her eyes to his and stares into them. "I..I Love you to Castle…and I'm not going anywhere." She whispers clearing what ever doubt he had in his pretty little head.

A huge smile breaks out on his face at her confession; he loves her so much it hurts and is glad the feeling is mutual. He pulls her to him giving her a warm embrace, unable to sum this moment into words.

"So do you want to watch the movie now? Cause I still have a bet to win." He says trying to take the pressure off them. Words can come later.

"Yeah" she whispers still dazed from both there confessions and the kiss. She snuggles into his side "you don't stand a chance Writer-boy"

He grabs the remote switching on the TV and starting the movie, laying his arm over her shoulders holding her close.

The movies off when she opens her eyes having fallen asleep towards the end, looking up at the clock it reads 11:45pm, She groans stretching out her arms. Looking up at the sleeping Rick she reaches up softly tracing the contours of his face with the tips of her fingers, ghosting them over the lips she'd come to love; had come to need. Slowly rising from her position she throws a blanket over him not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber, kissing him goodnight softly she makes her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Lying in bed she hasn't found sleep. Unable to find comfort and warmth, and unable to take her mind off the man sound asleep in her living room. She glances at the clock, an hour and a half has pasted. She misses his warmth, the warmth he gives when he wraps his arms around her, nothing in the world compares to it. She wonders when the moment came that she needed someone, needed him to get a good night sleep.

Before she changes her mind she gets up and crosses the barrier into the lounge room where he is sprawled out on the couch, squeezing in next to him under then blanket he automatically wraps his arms around her pulling her tightly to his chest, "I love you Kate" he whispers into her hair half asleep.

She sighs into his chest, content. Whispering "I Love you to" before quickly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N Hoped you liked it. Leave me a review. Tell me what you think whether you liked it or you didn't! Don't be Shy! and if you have something you think i should touch up on in the next chapter between the two let me know :)**


End file.
